


On My Knees For You

by Phillipa19



Series: Pretty Little Plaything [8]
Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Bottom Louis, Face-Fucking, Hand Jobs, I'll stop tagging now, Light Dom/sub, M/M, Oral Sex, Rich Zayn, Shameless Smut, Smut smut and more smut, Top Zayn, and that's not the only thing swallowed in this fic, but it's true so i'll swallow my embarassment, hahaha i can't believe i actually just tagged that, just basically some dirty fun before the drama of the wedding, okay that was a terrible joke, rent boy louis, seriously my head is in the bloody gutter, should i stop calling him a rent boy since now they're engaged?, shower fun times, toy boy louis, wink wink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-23
Updated: 2014-02-23
Packaged: 2018-01-13 13:41:10
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,337
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1228486
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Phillipa19/pseuds/Phillipa19
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's the day before the wedding and Louis hasn't seen Zayn in three days.<br/>Maybe he'd been going crazy-jealous imagining what Zayn could be doing on his stag night boys holiday, and maybe that's why he decides to push Zayn when he finally comes home.<br/>Having a fiancé with a hair-trigger temper can be a huge benefit sometimes.</p><p> </p><p>Basically smutty fun the day before the wedding and Louis giving a very enthusiastic blow job.</p>
            </blockquote>





	On My Knees For You

**Author's Note:**

> So Hannah commented that she wanted a scene where Louis sucks Zayn off whilst he's still in his suit and then apparently my brain fell into a filthy gutter of smut. 
> 
> Here you go, hope you enjoy it! :)

 

**The day before the wedding**

Louis felt restless. Miserable and lonely, sat in the lounge, watching crappy daytime telly. His shifted and squirmed, trying to get comfortable, but to no avail. The wedding was tomorrow and Louis hadn’t seen Zayn in three days. Zayn’s friends had taken him for a boy’s weekend, a kind of extended bachelor party, and he was due home today.

 

Louis had had his own version of a bachelor party- which probably more resembled a hen do. He’d gone out with Jane and a few of the other ‘professional girlfriends and boyfriends’ to a fancy restaurant before heading to a high end strip joint. He’d been bedecked in a fluffy pink tiara and a feather boa and enjoyed every drunken second of it. But he’d missed Zayn. Jane had stayed over for the three nights he’d been gone, but she’d headed home that morning since Zayn was due back. Zayn would be here long enough to pack his bags- Louis had his all packed- and take a shower before heading to the hotel where they would all be staying tonight; Zayn and Louis at opposite ends of the building to keep them separated before the wedding.

 

Louis had been waiting anxiously for the front door to open and it’s ironic that when it finally did he didn’t hear it and as a result jumped like a startled rabbit when Zayn leant over the back of the couch to kiss his cheek.

 

“Morning, baby,” Zayn smiled as Louis clasped his panicked heart through his chest and rounded the couch to throw himself on Zayn. Zayn chuckled as Louis collided with him, catching him under his thighs when Louis wrapped them around his hips.

 

“Thank god you’re back,” Louis murmured fervently into Zayn’s neck. Zayn’s arms were tight around him as they rocked him from side to side, softly.

 

“Miss me?” Zayn murmured against his temple and Louis snorted dryly, giving Zayn a wry look that quirked the edges of his lips in a sly smirk. Louis raised his face and Zayn met his kiss easily, kissing him with a languid thoroughness that curled Louis’ toes in his socks. Louis raised his hands to thread his fingers into Zayn’s hair as Zayn’s hands moved back to palm the curves of Louis’ arse. Louis whimpered as Zayn used the hold to grind their hips together. Zayn’s erection pressed insistently against Louis and he couldn’t help but smirk against the older man’s lips.

 

“Seems like you missed me even more,” Louis crooned in satisfaction, sliding a hand between their bodies to play with the outline of Zayn’s hardened length, enjoying the way Zayn’s abs tensed at his actions. “No pretty strippers to ease your pain?” Louis asked huskily into Zayn’s mouth, his sensual tone underlined with a current of possessive jealously that had been eating at him whilst Zayn had been away. Louis knew what Stag dos were like. He knew what some of Zayn’s associates were like. It’d all lead to some pretty disturbing thoughts as to Zayn’s entertainment whilst he was away.

 

Louis words made Zayn’s hands tighten on Louis’ bum, bringing them tighter together, his arms tensed and strong around Louis.

 

“I’m offended, little one, that you would think so lowly of me,” Zayn’s voice was a velvet covered knife, sharp anger veiled with pretty words. Louis gulped but couldn’t help the frisson of excitement that zinged down his spine, making him arch, pressing his chest closer to Zayn’s and his bum further back into his hands.

 

Louis leaned up to brush his lips against Zayn’s jaw, dragging them slowly to the shell of his ear, taking a deep breath and tugging on the tigers tail; “Hmmm . . .Maybe you should punish me for it?” He felt Zayn’s sharp intake of air, how his length jumped against Louis’ thigh, and thought _gotcha_.

 

Zayn suddenly spun them and strode towards the stairs, carrying Louis’ smaller body easily. He began to run up the stairs and Louis felt nerves tickle at his tummy.

 

“Where are we going?” Louis asked breathily, hands clutching Zayn’s shoulders.

 

“I need a shower,” Zayn responded as they walked into his bedroom and on into the bathroom where he let go of Louis so that he dropped to stand on his own two feet. Zayn’s hands moved to grasp the bottom of Louis’ t-shirt and yanked up so that Louis was forced to lift his arms and release the material. Zayn’s hands next went to the ripped denim shorts at Louis’ hips and he unbuttoned them deftly before pushing them off so they slid over the curve of Louis’ hips and bum and fell to pool at his sock clad feet. Those socks happened to be the other thing adorning him now since he hadn’t been wearing underwear. “Waiting for someone?” Zayn asked as one hand fisted in the back of Louis’ hair, yanking so his head tilted back, and the other hand grasped Louis’ own cock, pumping once and forcing a moan from Louis’ open lips. Louis’ body felt numb and pliable, his arms hanging submissively by his sides as Zayn’s hand moved achingly slow over his cock.

 

“Y-you,” Louis finally gasped and Zayn smirked with a wicked gleam in his big brown eyes. Zayn was imposing, a tall man with a sharp jaw dappled with stubble, stood firm in his Armani suit. It made him all the more powerful that Louis was a delicate counterpart. The perfect foil for him. Small and curved, tanned skin bared and vulnerable against the dark, sharp lines of Zayn’s suit.

 

“Hmm, I think we should put that mouth to better use, don’t you?” Zayn purred, grazing his teeth over the underside of Louis’ jaw before his hand left Louis length and he used his hold on Louis’ hair to force him down to his knees. Louis went easily, chest heaving in aroused excitement, loving how forceful Zayn was being with him.

 

Louis knelt at Zayn’s feet and gazed up at him with wide eyes and rosy cheeks. Zayn cupped his jaw and rubbed his thumb over Louis’ bottom lip, parting his lips and pressing his thumb in until Louis sucked on the digit, eyes still locked on Zayn’s face. Zayn’s eyes were sharp, assessing, almost cold, as they watched Louis mouth around his thumb. Louis frowned a little and gently nipped the pad of Zayn’s thumb, making Zayn’s gaze snap up to Louis’. Louis smirked around the digit and Zayn’s lips quirked a little in response as his eyes began to heat up, lids lowering and chin raising; the picture of sensual power. Zayn’s hand moved to undo his belt and trousers, and when they were open he pointedly raised an eyebrow at Louis as he removed his thumb from his mouth. Louis smirked and Zayn narrowed his eyes at the insolent gesture, hand coming up again to fist in the hair at the nape of Louis’ neck, causing Louis to gasp. Zayn used the hold to gently but firmly force Louis head back until he looked straight up at Zayn.

 

“Are you going to behave now, pet?” Zayn asked huskily and Louis’ breath shuddered out. Louis raised his hands to Zayn’s thighs and Zayn released his hair, Louis nodded quickly in answer and Zayn smiled proudly, causing warmth in Louis’ chest. “Good boy,” Zayn murmured and stroked a thumb over Louis cheekbone.

 

Louis leaned forwards to mouth over the cloth-covered outline of Zayn’s cock, using his tongue to dampen the fabric until it clung lovingly to Zayn’s skin. He leant up and nibbled the skin of Zayn’s hips just above his waistband before he moved trembling fingers to tug the elastic down to below his crotch, freeing Zayn’s length. He looked up at Zayn and deliberately licked out to tongue the end of it as his hand came up to wrap around the base. Zayn’s calm demeanour wavered as his teeth sunk into his lower lip, but his eyes remained calm, almost remote. So Louis narrowed his eyes in determination before wrapping his lips around him. He tongued the shaft as he swallowed around it before sliding off to lick around the end, lapping at the slit and tasting salty pre-come that made him wrinkle his nose a little; that taste was the only thing he wasn’t keen on. But he loved the ache that was already starting to twinge at his jaw, and the swollen feeling in his lips. Louis swallowed him down again and again until it got easier to take it deeper. As it hit the back of his throat and he gagged a little, he heard Zayn try to stifle a groan. The sound spurred Louis on and he moaned enthusiastically around Zayn’s length, feeling Zayn shudder at the vibrations the sound caused. Louis kept going until he started to feel Zayn’s thighs tremble slightly, and he dug his fingers into the firm muscle there. Zayn’s hands came down to hold on either side of Louis face and Louis looked up at him as he stopped moving but left his lips around the end of Zayn’s cock. He lifted an eyebrow pointedly and Zayn blinked in realisation before he slowly started to thrust himself in and out of Louis’ mouth as Louis looked up at him submissive and wide-eyed.

 

Zayn regained his confidence, began to move with a steady, firm rhythm that made Louis’ eyes water. Zayn met Louis’ tear-filled eyes and Louis finally saw the warmth, the love and devotion. Zayn shakily thumbed away Louis’ tears as his movements became jerkier and tinged with desperation, Louis knew he was close so purposefully moaned filthily around Zayn’s length.

 

Zayn’s teeth gritted together, his jaw in sharp relief and his collar bones stark as he threw his head back and groaned, his come spilling down Louis’ throat. Louis waited for Zayn to look back down before meeting his eyes and very deliberately _swallowed_. Zayn let out a breathless moan at that and Louis licked his smirking lips in triumph. Zayn looked down at his smirking face and narrowed his eyes, his own lips turning wicked as he regained his composure.

 

“You don’t seem very repentant, little one,” Zayn finally murmured in a voice husky with orgasm. Louis pressed his lips together in an effort to subdue his smile, fluttering his lashes in mock innocence and Zayn laughed in response.

 

Zayn leant down to help Louis stand, and Louis winced a little at the ache in his knees, causing Zayn to frown. His older lover leant down to kiss the tip of Louis’ nose and he couldn’t help but smile as his cheeks pinked.

 

His fiancé began to strip, efficiently and calmly, and it was one of the things Louis loved about him; he was confident in his own sensuality, but had no arrogance about his attraction. When he was done he tugged Louis into the walk-in shower and turned on the spray so it hit his back, protecting Louis from the main blast. He manhandled Louis until his back pressed to the taller man’s chest, squeezing soap onto his hands as he began to glide them across the tanned skin of his young fiancé. Louis sighed and relaxed back into Zayn, trusting him to keep him up, as Zayn’s hands explored his body, gliding silkily over each soft curve and hard plane. Fingers playing over the bird-like delicacy of his collarbones, sliding over his chest and down his sides, skimming the flare of his hips and tightening on the meat of his hips, fingers pressing insistently into his hipbones. They slid lower to his thighs and Louis gasped as one hand suddenly grasped his still-hard length. One hand began to pump his length as the other slid back up his body and settled around the front of his throat, holding tightly but not restricting his breathing noticeably. Louis laid his head back against Zayn’s shoulder as the older man leaned in to nip at the side of his neck, his fingers still firm around his neck. Louis’ lips fell open on shallow pants as Zayn’s other hand didn’t stop in its relentless motions.

 

Louis whimpered and Zayn moved his lips to brush against the shell of his ear.

 

“Remember this the next time you think you can bend me. Remember my fingers around your throat and around your cock. Remember how you’d let me do anything to you right now,” Zayn murmured and Louis lost it, crying out and coming over Zayn’s fingers, only for it to be washed away by the shower as if nothing had happened. But it had, and Louis leaned gasping and shuddering against Zayn’s taller frame, relying on the arms that had wrapped around him for stability.

 

“Shit,” Louis said breathlessly and Zayn pressed his smile into the younger man’s neck. Louis turned and registered the smug satisfaction in Zayn’s eyes before leaning up to kiss him. Louis pulled away and tucked himself against Zayn’s tattooed chest, nuzzling in as Zayn wrapped his arms around him and curved his body so Louis felt small and protected surrounded by Zayn. “You still need to pack,” Louis murmured against Zayn’s damp chest.

 

“It can wait,” Zayn murmured against his temple before pressing a gentle kiss there. He shut the water off and carefully removed Louis from the shower before bundling him into a soft white towel.

 

Zayn dried them both off and Louis slipped on a pair of boxers with an oversized t-shirt and some woolly socks. And instead of the suit Louis expected Zayn to change into in preparation of leaving for the hotel, he pulled on a pair of pyjama trousers and tugged Louis over to the bed, holding him against his chest and telling him how much he loves him. Louis clung to Zayn and prayed with every ounce of himself that tomorrow would go to plan and that he’d get to keep, and be kept, by this man for the rest of his life.

**Author's Note:**

> So pretty please let me know what you think because I'm always really nervous that you guys will hate it :/
> 
> Anyway, so if this gets a good response then I'll write the next part which as you've guessed will be the wedding and all the shit load of drama I have planned for it.
> 
> My tumblr is http://thedeliciousrude.tumblr.com/ in case you want to send me a prompt or bug me to update of just have a chat.
> 
> xxxx


End file.
